Vous Toujours Serez Ma Petite Soeur
by jn208505
Summary: A snipit into Percy's 6th year life *book 2*. Dealing with family, school and a secret girlfriend! NO INCEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Vous Toujours Serez Ma Petite Soeur**

A/N: A snipit into Percys 6th year life (Book 2). Dealing with family, school and a secret girlfriend!

A/N: This is just a start of the story! I'm hoping to add a few more chapters! I hope you enjoy! Please read & review!

.

Ch. 1

.

I tightened my arms around her waist as she pressed her body against my chest, her arms wrapped around my middle.

"I had fun tonight Percy." Penelope said in a whisper. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Tonight was our 4th date, well as close to a date as you can get at Hogwarts. We had met at the end of last school year and corresponded constantly over the summer. We took things very slow in the fall, but when we shared a mistletoe inspired kiss before the holiday break, neither of us could deny there was a spark! And despite how short the time we had been officially a couple, I could already feel myself falling for her. She was beautiful, smart and wonderful to be around. Too bad she wasn't in Gryffindor, then we could be together even more. Granted the fact that we were both prefects meant that we didn't really have anyone checking up on us and had more chances to sneak off to meet up for a date or simply a kiss.

I brought one of my hands from her waist, up her back and tangled my fingers in her long, dark hair. She smiled at my touch and lifted her head off chest, looking up at me. I didn't waste any time in lowering my lips to hers. It was a light, simple kiss. The kind we had shared many a time, but it sent chills up my spine on every occasion. We broke apart after a few moments and Penelope let out a long sigh.

"I have to go." She said, glumly.

"Me too." I said.

"I can't meet you tomorrow after dinner because the Ravenclaw prefects are now scheduled to have a meeting then, but what about Wednesday?" She asked.

"That's okay babe, it'll just make seeing you on Wednesday even better." I told her with a big smile, even though my heart crashed when I realized I was going to go over 24 hours without getting to hold her in my arms.

Penelope looked up at me with a big grin and a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, puzzled at her reaction.

"What did you just call me?" She questioned.

"Huh? I didn't…" I began, but stopped short when I realized I had called her 'babe'. I hadn't planned on doing in, but the word just fell out.

"Sorry." I said, with a slight grimace. I was completely out of my element here.

"What did you call me Percy?" She asked again, her smile widening.

"Babe." I replied in a whisper, avoiding her gaze. She grabbed my chin between her thumb and forefinger, forcing me to look at her.

"I love it." She said. I felt my eyes light up.

"Really?" I questioned.

She raised her eyebrow sternly at me. After a few long seconds, I realized what she wanted.

"Really babe?" I asked again.

"Yes!" She said with a giggle before her lips crashed on to mine. I kissed her back, hard. Our lips moved together as our arms tightened around each other. Her lips parted as she took a second to catch her breath and I took advantage of the opening. I quickly slipped my tongue in her mouth to deepen the kiss. Penelope responded enthusiastically. We kissed passionately for almost a minute before we broke apart. Both trying to catch our breath.

"Okay, I really do have to go now." She said in a whisper. I sighed.

"I know, me too. Goodnight babe." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight Percy." She said sweetly as she pulled out of my embrace and headed for the door of the abandoned classroom we had been occupying. She glanced back at me and gave me one last smile before she continued out the door and out of sight.

I took a few moments to clear my head and enjoy the solitude of the empty room before I headed out the door myself and made my way through the corridors and back to the fat lady's portrait. She grumbled a little about it being after curfew, but then remembered I was a prefect and assumed that I was returning from rounds, I didn't feel the need to let her know I was off duty tonight and entered the common room. There were still lots of students hanging around the common room. My eyes first went to the fireplace where Fred and George were sitting with their friends Lee, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie, each one was holding a different colored cylinder. Fred counted down from five and all 6 of them tossed their cylinder into the fire.

There was a slight rumble before the flames jumped off the log. Leaping and popping in different colors. They all cheered enthusiastically at the results. I shook my head, my brothers were both brilliant, but wasted their energy on goofing off. I scanned the room some more. I saw Oliver badgering some of his friends about his new Quidditch plays, and Ron working on an essay with Harry and Hermione. I heard a small bang and looked over to see a group of first years were playing exploding snap.

I watched them for a moment and realized Ginny wasn't among them. I spun around, trying to see if she was down here. At the last moment I spotted her, curled up in a chair in the back of the common room, clutching her open diary to her chest as she twirled a quill in her hand and stared off into space. My heart sank; she looked seemed to look worse and worse every time I saw her. I slowly began to make my way over to her. Her skin looked so pale, almost like a corpse. And she was looking very frail. Ginny had always been thin, but that was mostly due to the fact that she had always been a perky, little ball of energy, constantly running up and down the stairs, chasing animals in the garden, and simply bouncing around the house from person to person, determined to talk their ear off until they pushed her away. But that wasn't the case anymore.

She was skinny due to lack of food, she was pale due to lack of energy and the fact she would only go outside when forced. She had dark circles that were permanently under her eyes. And I hadn't seen her smile in over a month. I feel as if it was still last year and she was still back at home. I miss my little sister, because the girl that's sitting on the chair in front of me, staring off into space is not the same Ginny that I know and love.

"Ginner?" I asked quietly as I knelt down next to the arm of the chair, bringing myself to her eye level. Ginny gasped loudly at the sound of my voice and jumped a few inches in her seat before she looked over at me with wide eyes.

"It's me, it's me! You're okay. I'm sorry I scared you." I reassured her. It took her a few seconds for her breathing to return to normal.

"Sorry Percy." She said softly.

"It's okay." I replied, reaching out to rub her arm. I had to bite my tongue to hide my reaction. She felt even skinnier and frailer than she looked. I brought my hand back to rest on my knee.

"So, how are you doing?" I asked her. Ginny shrugged, saying nothing.

"Why aren't you playing with your friends?" I asked, nodding towards the group of 1st years.

"They're not really my friends." She replied.

"Why not? Are they mean to you?" I questioned. Ginny sighed.

"No, they're nice, just not my friends." She explained. We were both quiet for a few long moments.

"Ginny, I'm worried about you. I really am." I told her.

"I know, you tell me all the time." She said flatly.

"That's because it's true. Are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk about, or tell me?" I asked. She was quiet for a few seconds, then she gulped.

"No." She said, looking at me with her big eyes that looked full of unspoken terror.

"You sure?" I pressed.

"I want to go to bed now Percy, I'm tired." She replied shakily. I sighed as I stood back up.

"Okay, " I replied in defeat. "Good night Ginner." I told her.

I watched her stand up, close her diary and shove her quill inside. She took a step away then paused for a few seconds, then turned and crashed into me with a big, unexpected hug. Her little arms wrapped around my middle and even though it didn't feel like she was squeezing very hard at all, I could tell she was using all the strength she had left. That thought broke my heart. I happily reciprocated the hug, rubbing her back as I leaned down and rested my cheek on the top of her head. I felt her lean up,

"I love you." She whispered in my ear.

"Love you too." I said. After a few more seconds, she let go of me and headed towards the girls' staircase without a second glance.

Since I had finished all of my homework in the library during my free period, I figured I'd head up to bed as well. I walked out to the center of the common room to take one more survey. Everyone was still engrossed in their previous activities. I glanced over to the fireplace to see the twins and their friends. Lee, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were digging through their box of 'inventions' but both Fred and George were looking over at me with nervous looks. They had clearly seen my interaction with our sister.

'Is she okay?' George mouthed. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. They both understood and exchanged worried glances. We had all seen the changes in Ginny and it was scaring the hell out of all of us. I gave them both a slight wave before turning and heading up the boys' staircase and into my dormitory. I stayed quiet as one of my roommates, Ian, was already asleep. I quickly changed for bed and climbed in, ready to settle down with a good book.

I tried to shake my worry for my sister out of my head and switched to the great evening I had spent with Penelope. I smiled to myself as I remember the feeling of her lips pressed against mine. I sighed happily to myself as I opened the book, already excited to see her again on Wednesday!

.

I hope liked it! :) I plan to update, so please stay tuned.

Please Read and Review! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

.

As usual, I was the first to rise the next morning I was already showered and getting changed for the day by the time my roommates were just beginning to stir. I finished getting ready and headed down to the common room to sneak in some studying before breakfast. I flopped myself onto one of the plush chairs by the fireplace and opened up my charms book. A few other students were up and putting the final touches on their assignments. Since it was nice and quiet I quickly got absorbed in my studies. I was about a chapter in when I felt someone standing next to where I was seated. I kept my eyes on my book when I heard,

"Um, excuse me, Percy?"

I looked up and saw a very small girl, smaller than Ginny. She had a very round face with freckly cheeks and long curly, dark blonde hair. I quickly recognized her as one of the first years, but couldn't for the life of me remember her name at the moment.

"Yeah, Hi." I greeted, slightly confused.

"Hi! I'm Hope Mader, Umm, you're Ginny's brother right? Ginny Weasley." She clarified nervously.

"Yes I am, is she okay?" I asked her, leaning forward, as my heart made a panicky thump in my chest.

"I don't know, I mean I don't know her very well, but she seems really sad all the time and last night she cried herself to sleep again. She seems like a really nice girl, but she's always so sad." Hope explained. I sighed.

"I know she has been, and I don't know what's wrong either. Do kids pick on her?" I asked.

"No," Hope began, shaking her head. "Everyone has always been nice to her, we want her to be our friend, and she seemed happier in the beginning of the year, but now she's so shut off and sad. No one really talks with her anymore because she never talks back or she just starts to cry." Hope said. I was quiet for a moment, not sure how to respond.

"Hope! We've got to go to breakfast! We wanted to get there early!" Another first year girl yelled over our direction. Hope looked over at her and nodded before turning back to me.

"Okay, I've got to go, but if there is anything I can do for her, let me know. I'm worried about her." She told me before starting to back away to join her friend.

"Thanks for telling me, Hope. And let me know if there are any other issues." I said to her.

"Will do." Hope replied with a nod, before turning to join the other first year. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. My mind began to race as I tried to imagine what might have changed my sister so much in these few months. I stayed like this for a few minutes, hearing my fellow Gryffindors begin their day around me. I was brought out of my trance when my closest friend and roommate, Josh Jameson, nudged my shoulder.

"Coming Mate?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, shutting my charms book and standing up and walked over to the portrait hole with him. We were halfway down the corridor to the staircase when he spoke again.

"You're awfully quiet this morning. Strike out with Penelope last night?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Shut up!" I hissed, shooting a glance to some passing students on the other side of the corridor. Josh was the only person I had told, or had intentions of telling about Penelope and I. She and I had both agreed we wanted to keep our relationship hushed. She has only told her best friend and roommate, Joanie Dillon, who was sworn to secrecy, just like Josh.

"They didn't hear me." Josh reassured me when the other students passed.

"Fine." I said.

"So, did you?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Strike out with Penelope last night, causing your bloody, foul mood." He said as we began to descend the stairs.

"I didn't strike out at all last night. I had a very, very good time with her." I said, smiling smugly as I remembered her lips against mine.

"Then what's with the mood?" Josh wondered. I sighed in frustration.

"Ginny." I admitted. Josh cringed, knowing exactly what I meant.

"So sorry. I saw her yesterday afternoon, she looks rough." He said.

"I don't know what's the matter. This just isn't like her." I said.

"The attacks bothering her? I mean it's a lot to take in, especially for a first year." Josh stated.

"They do seem to be bothering her, but I don't know what to say to make her feel better about it all. I mean she likes cats, but she didn't have any attachment to Mrs. Norris." I said, thinking out loud.

"What about that boy in her class?" Josh asked.

"That does hit close to home for her. A fellow Gryffindor first year, but I've never seen her spend any time with him, I don't think she knew him well." I told him as we stepped off the staircase and proceeded down the corridor en route to the Great Hall. Josh made a 'Pppffffftttt' noise.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just because you never saw them together doesn't mean she didn't know him. You don't watch her 24/7. He could've been her little boyfriend." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend. I would know if she did, besides, she's too young." I stated.

"You'd know? Really? Maybe she takes after her prefect brother and has some secret relationship that she doesn't let anyone know about, hides from her family and swears her best mate to a very intense secrecy." He said with a smirk. I gave him an annoyed look.

"Not funny. And like I said, she's too young." I said.

"It was a little funny and she's not too young. My Mum's a muggle so I see muggle TV and it teaches me that all these little 11 year old brats are having sex. There was a big ordeal over the summer about these 13 year olds becoming parents. Not sure what it is with these younger generations, but they are horny as hell!" Josh said. I gaped at him with my mouth open. The last thing I ever wanted to imagine was my baby sister having sex. Ever!

"Just shut up." I told him as we walked into the Great Hall. I could hear him chuckle, clearly proud of himself. As we walked to the center of the table I caught a glimpse of Penelope out of the corner of my eye. I knew I should look away, I'd give myself away, but at that moment, she gave a slight side glance my direction. We both smiled before I turned to sit down at my house's table. Josh gave me a knowing look.

"Meeting tonight?" He asked discreetly.

"No, tomorrow." I replied as I reached out to help myself to some eggs.

"Good Luck with the wait." Josh said, I chuckled. He then changed the subject to our pending charms exam this afternoon. Once we finished eating, we gathered our things so we could head out to our History of Magic class. As we were getting up I glanced down the table and saw Ginny slumped over her untouched porridge bowl. Hope had been right, she looked really sad, her eyes looked a little red and puffy. Knowing I'd upset her more if I made another fuss over her in the Great Hall, I decided to hold my tongue for now I turned to follow Josh out the Great Hall and onto our class.

School was a good distraction for me. I loved my classes and they took my mind off my worry for Ginny and my longing to be with Penelope. I finished up my 2 morning classes and decided to head back to the common room and rest during my free period since I wasn't seeing Penelope tonight, I'd have plenty of time to study later. I took my time as I walked up the staircase, weaving in and out of students that were running late to their next class. After meandering my way through the corridors I finally made it to the fat lady's portrait.

"dwiddle-pop." I told the fat-lady.

"What is this? Family class? Why don't any of you go to your lessons?" She asked sharply.

"What? What are you talking about? This is my free period." I told her, slightly annoyed at the accusation that I was skipping class. I was a prefect for Merlin's sake. She gave an exasperated sigh and swung open. I picked up a discarded copy of the Daily Prophet from the entrance way and began scanning the front page as I walked into the room. I was reading the most recent interview with the Minister as I made my way to the boys' staircase, when I heard soft crying.

I stopped in my place and listened for a second, I was expecting to have the common room to myself, and definitely not expecting to run into anyone crying. I quickly folded up the paper and walked to the far side of the room. There at the sofa were Fred, George and a crying Ginny.

"What happened?" I asked, nervously. Fred, who was sitting on an ottoman facing the sofa, shrugged his shoulders. I looked over at George who was seated on the couch, facing Fred, with Ginny curled up in a sad, quivering ball on his lap.

"We don't know, we saw her when she was coming back from Herbology and she was crying." George began.

"We tried setting off a firework at Filch, but she just kept crying, so we brought her up here. We got up here about 10 minutes ago." Fred finished explaining. I took a seat on the couch next to George.

"Ginner, what happened?" I asked. Ginny choked out a sob and turned to hide her face in George's robes. George patted her back soothingly. Now that Bill had moved out, George took over the role of main 'Ginny-coddler' in our family. She had a special relationship with each of us in the family, but she always seemed the closest with Bill and George, mostly because the coddled her. They are the only two people in our entire family that she still runs to sit on their laps or lets them pick her up. Anyone else who tries, including Dad, gets a fit.

"Ginny." Fred called, tapping her on the shoulder.

"She doesn't have to talk." George insisted. Both Fred and I gave him perturbed looks, he really did baby her.

"Come on, what happened at Herbology?" I asked.

"They're dead." She choked out pitifully.

"Who's dead?" George asked.

"The roosters. They keep dying." She said glumly as she turned her face towards us. My brothers and I looked at each other confused.

"You're sad about the roosters? I didn't know you liked them." Fred said. We all knew she liked animals, and we could kind of understand missing a cat, especially if she hadn't gotten to know Mrs. Norris, but a rooster?

"I just don't like it, okay!" Ginny said, sounding frustrated.

"I know things are scary right now, but trust me, Dumbledore's going to get everything sorted out." I reassured her. Ginny shook her head.

"It's too horrible. I shouldn't have come to Hogwarts this year." She told us glumly.

"Yes you should've, it'll get better." George told her. Ginny shook her head harder, starting to pout a bit.

"Ginner, why don't you let me take you to Madam Pomfrey, we can get some more pepper-up potion. It really will make you feel better." I suggested.

"No! I don't need potion!" She shouted as she leapt off George's lap. He reached out for her, but she smacked his arm away as she ran up the girls' staircase and ran into her dormitory. We could hear the loud slam of her door bang shut.

"Nicely done, pinhead!" George snapped sarcastically at me before he got up and headed for the portrait hole. I looked over at Fred.

"You happy? Now you've upset George as well." Fred retorted with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I told him, kicking the leg of the ottoman he was sitting on.

"Fine." Fred said as he stood up. When he was about halfway to the portrait hole, he turned back to me.

"Thank fast pinhead!" He told me, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow ball and tossed it at me, when the ball was about 5 inches from my face, it burst open with a loud pop, shooting glitter all over the place. I gave a loud, annoyed groan while Fred chuckled.

"Bye!" He said right before he ran out the door. I rested my head on the back of the sofa and put my hands over my face. This was not the relaxing free period I had been hoping for. After a minute of sulking, I stood up, brushed the glitter off me, and decided to head to the library. I needed to take my mind off my family. Too bad Penelope didn't have the same free period as me.

.

After what seemed like forever, Wednesday morning finally arrived! I was sitting at breakfast in the Great Hall with Josh and two of our fellow Gryffindor 6th years, Callum Richards and Delvin Marsh. About halfway through the meal, Josh, who was sitting across from me, froze, as if he had just seen a ghoul.

"What?" I asked. He nodded towards my right shoulder. I looked at him confused for a moment before turning around and there she was, Penelope.

"Hi." I said, trying to sound indifferent when I really wanted to do nothing other than pull her onto my lap.

"Hello, Percy Weasley, Correct?" She asked. Her acting skills were much better than mine!

"Yes, that's me." I said.

"A professor on the _sixth floor _asked me to give this to you. Not sure of the name, but he was on the _sixth floor_. She enunciated. I nodded, taking the note from her hand.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Percy." She said, extending her hand. I shook it.

"You too." I said and she turned to walk away.

"Wow! She's hot! You should ask her out man!" Callum said, nudging my arm. I took a deep breath to steady myself, guess I was going to have to act a little bit longer.

"Yeah, you know, maybe." I said as Josh choked on his pumpkin juice. I glared at him and mouthed 'shut up'. Josh smirked and nodded, still thoroughly amused. I waited a moment for Callum to resume his conversation with Josh and Delvin before I discreetly opened my note under the table.

_**3**__**rd**__** classroom on the left. 7PM. Xoxo. P.**_

I smiled to myself as I folded the piece of parchment and shoved it into my robes. Less than 12 hours and I'd get to be with her again. I couldn't wait until tonight!

..

Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 will have more Percy/Penelope time!

Please, please! Read & Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

...

...

My hand kept a tight grip on the piece of parchment in my pocket that Penelope had given me this morning at breakfast as I climbed the stairs to the 6th floor. It took almost everything in me to keep from running up the steps. I have really missed Penelope. Finally I reached the 6th floor and now searched for the 3rd door on the left. One…. Two…Three! It was the last door in the end of the corridor. I paused in front of the door for a second and took a deep breath before I slowly opened it. The room was dark.

"Hello?" I called. Suddenly the lamps along the walls became lit and I saw Penelope perched on a desk, legs crossed, and wand in the air.

"Hi!" She said with a smirk. I turned and shut the door behind me.

"Hi Babe!" I greeted, walking over to where she was seated. Penelope hopped off the desk, outstretching her arms, pulling me to her. My arms wrapped around her waist, as hers went behind my neck. Our foreheads rested against one another's. It felt great to be close to her again.

"I missed you." I told her in a whisper.

"Me too." She replied. I barely let the words leave her lips before mine crashed on hers. She tightened her hold on me as she kissed me back. Our lips moved together for a few seconds before I felt her tongue poke at my lips. I immediately opened my mouth, welcoming her in. The feeling of her warm breath in my mouth sent chills up my spine. Our tongues met and I tightened my grip on her waist. Her fingers coursed through my hair as her tongue flicked against the back of my teeth.

As our kissing became more intense our breathing became heavier and heavier. I slowly moved my left hand from her waist down to her bottom. Penelope made a squeaking noise at my touch. I was about to move my hand back up, nervous that I had upset her, but at that moment she crashed her body against mine with a small hop. I tightened my grip on her waist and bottom and lifted her off the ground and walked her back to the desk she had been seated on when I entered the room and set her down. He hands moved from behind my neck, down my chest and down to the hem of the navy polo shirt I was wearing and began to tug on it. I let go of my grip on her, brought my hands to my front and helped her get my shirt off.

Once the material was over my head, Penelope took it from me and tossed it aside. She smiled at me for a moment before she reached out, grabbed my face and brought my lips back to hers. I rested my hands on hers as our lips began to move together. After a few minutes I ran my hands up her arms and onto her shoulders. I paused my hands there for a moment as our mouths opened and our tongues collided once again. As our kisses picked up, I resumed moving my hands down her sides and onto her hips. My right hand fumbled with the hem of her purple t-shirt for a few seconds before my fingers wiggled their way underneath the fabric and came into contact with her soft, smooth skin.

She gasped at my touch, which made me smile at the affect I was having on her. I ran my hands up her bare sides, pushing the hem of the shirt up with me. Quicker than I thought humanly possible, Penelope reached down and ripped the shirt off over her head. I got a very quick glance at her light pink bra before her mouth over took mine once more. Her hands went back to my hair as mine ran up and down her bare back, pressing our naked stomachs together. It felt great! We continued kissing like this for a few minutes, only pausing for a second or two to catch our breath before our mouths became rejoined.

I relished in every second that we touched. And after being separated for over 24 hours, our reunion was just what I needed. I collected up all mu courage and brought my right hand up her back to her bra strap. My fingers began to fumble with the clasp when we suddenly heard a loud noise and gasp. Penelope and I broke apart immediately and looked over to see that the door to our sanctuary had been opened and in the doorway stood none other than my little sister.

"Ginny!" I snapped. She jumped at my voice. She was standing there dumbstruck with her hand clamped over her mouth. She didn't say anything but her breathing picked up with her nerves.

"Oh my Merlin!" Penelope said nervously as she self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest before turning to run to the other side of the room to pick up her discarded t-shirt.

"Gin! Would you please go! You're not supposed to be here!" I scolded.

"Are you?" She asked nervously.

"Get the hell out of here!" I roared, pointing at the door. I knew it was an overreaction, but I was thoroughly annoyed about being interrupted and at the moment and didn't care.

"Fine." She said, stomping her foot, then turned on her heel and ran down the corridor. I sighed in frustration as I leaned back on a desk. Penelope walked over to me, carrying my shirt. She handed it to me as she rested her arm on my shoulder.

"So… that's your sister, huh?" She asked. I chuckled under my breath.

"Yeah, that's Ginny." I replied.

"She's cute!" she said with a smile as I pulled my polo back over my head.

"Real cute." I said glumly. Penelope raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry babe." I told her.

"About what?" she asked.

"Getting walked in on, ruining the good time we were having." I explained, smirking at the end. Penelope laughed, then hopped up on the desk next to me, swinging her left arm over my shoulders.

I'm sure we'll have more good times together, but right now don't you think you should stop feeling sorry for us and go get your sister, she might be confused." She said.

"Confused? She knows what sex is." I said, looking at my feet.

"The technicality, but she hasn't seen her brothers in any romantic relationships I bet. Not to mention didn't you say she always runs to one of your twin brothers when she wants to talk…" She said.

"Yeah, George coddles the hell out of her, she's probably going to him right…. Damnit! I've got to get her!" I yelped in realization, hopping off the desk. Penelope followed me to the door.

"Can you meet tomorrow?" I asked. Penelope nodded.

"Same time, but why don't we go back to the dungeons, we had more privacy there." She suggested.

"Sounds good babe!" I said and leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"And Perce, be nice when you intercept Ginny." She said. I nodded and leaned in and kissed her on the check one last time before jetting out the door and running down the corridor.

I sprinted my way down the stairs until I finally caught up with Ginny as she was walking down the corridor, about 4 meters from the fat lady's portrait.

"Ginner!" I called as I skidded to a halt next to her, grabbing on to her arm so she couldn't run off.

"Percy!" she gasped in surprise.

"Come here, I want to talk to you." I told her, lightly tugging on her arm.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Ginny protested.

"I know, just come here." I insisted. She sighed then followed me down the corridor to an isolated bench along the wall. I let go of her arm and took a seat. She hopped up on the bench and took a seat next to me. I looked over at her a moment. She was so little, her toes barely brushed the floor from her seated position. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"Okay Gin, I need your help with something." I began. She looked up at me curiously.

"I need you to not tell anyone, and I mean **anyone **about what you just saw in the classroom upstairs." I told her. She sat thoughtfully for a moment.

"Why?" She asked simply. Of course she'd make this difficult.

"Because we don't want anyone to know, and it would mean a lot to us if you kept quiet too." I explained.

"Is the girl from the room your girlfriend?" she asked, looking up at me with big eyes.

"Uhhh, yes, she is." I admitted.

"What's her name?" Ginny questioned.

"Penelope." I told her. Ginny nodded and looked like she was thinking for moment.

"Were you two about to have sex?" She asked.

"Ginerva!" I scolded as I gaped at her. She shrugged.

"Is that why you were so mad at me?" She asked. The honest answer was yes, but I didn't want to open that conversation, so I decided to avoid it.

"Can I just get you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about what you saw today?" I asked earnestly.

"Percy, it's not a big deal, I've seen bras before." She said smartly. I glared at her. I was about to yell at her, but I saw the hint of a smirk on her face. It was the first sign emotion other than tears I had seen on her face in at least a month, so I let the remark go and smirked back at her.

"Can you just promise me?" I asked again. She thought for a moment then sighed loudly.

"Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone about you and your _girlfriend _Penelope." She agreed.

"Thank you Ginner." I said, as I hugged her to my side.

"Am I your favorite sibling?" She asked as she hugged me back.

"Always have been," I kissed the top of her head. "Always will be." I assured her.

...

...

I hope you liked Chapter 3! :)

Please, please, please read and review! Reviews mean so much, they inspire me to continue!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this has taken a bit to get out. Things have gotten crazyyyyy. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next one out sooner! Please let me know what you think!**

**A/N**: **Also, This is def the most boring chapter, bare with me, it'll get better! I just kind of had to lay the groundwork ;)**

Ch. 4

..

The next few weeks were a blur. Classes and schoolwork took up a majority of my days, while almost every other night, Penelope and I would secretly meet up. Some nights we only had time for a quick kiss or two, while others we enjoyed walks around the lake or some private time in abandoned classroom, which we now kept extraordinarily locked!

While those two aspects of my life were going great, my family life, was stressful. Ron and his friends seemed to be constantly up to something, always sneaking around and looking suspicious. Even more so since his friend Hermione had been pertrified.

Ginny continued to worsen. She seemed more distant than ever. I had to bully her into taking another vile of pepper-up potion, but even I had to admit, it didn't do much. Fred and George were their normal mischievous selves, inventing more explosives and products that ooze and snap.

Occasionally they took a break to try and cheer up our sister, but for the most part they were un-phased and kept their attention on their products, which is what they were doing tonight. I had just returned to the common room after spending a very enjoyable hour with Penelope in an empty classroom on the 2nd floor. I was in too good a mood to stress out over any of my siblings tonight. I walked over to the right side of the common room where I saw my roommates, Josh, Ian, Delvin and Callum, sitting together.

I happily joined them and caught the last bit of Callum's bragging that he had finally gotten Mallory Britton from Hufflepuff to go out with him this weekend. The five of us sat and chatted for awhile. Discussing classes and girls, with Josh trying to constantly conceal a smirk as he knew I had just returned from being with Penelope. Even I had to work extra hard to bite my tongue. Our relationship had progressed to physical intimacy during our night alone in the dungeons a few weeks ago.

My love for her was growing more and more by the day making me want to profess my love for her to the entire school from the Astronomy tower, but we both knew we had to keep quiet. For the sake of discrepancy, which is what allowed us to sneak off as much as we did and saving the both of us from complete and utter harassment from my siblings.

Our conversation turned to the ongoing attacks that were happening around the school. The number of victims was increasing rapidly. We all admitted that Hogwarts didn't feel as safe and secure as it once had. We all had different theories on how it was happening, but despite out lengthy discussion and many speculations, we weren't feeling anymore confident when we decided to head up to our dormitory and go to sleep.

The morning came much too early for my liking. I was awoken by the brilliant sunrise as it shone through the window and onto my pillow, making falling back asleep near impossible. I glanced at my watch as I sat up and noticed that it was almost an hour before I usually got up. I looked longingly at my pillow a moment before I whispered "Screw it" and climbed out of bed and began getting ready for the morning. I needed to study anyway. I got all my homework done during my free periods yesterday, but I hadn't touched a book since before dinner yesterday.

Once I was dressed I grabbed my schoolbag and headed down the boys' staircase to find a comfy spot in the common room to study. As expected, the room was almost completely deserted. The only people were Delaney Hunt and Keiley and Bella Jameson (Keiley and Bella are Josh's sisters, the three of them are actually triplets, the girls are identical but all 3 look very similar) who were all fast asleep at one of the tables, their heads resting on parchment and books as they had tried to stay up to study for Ancient Runes.

I walked past the sleeping girls and flopped onto the big sofa in the center of the room and propped up my legs as I pulled out my potions book, opening it on my lap. I was only about a page into my reading when I noticed someone moving out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw a very small red head walking towards the girls' stairs.

"Ginny?" I asked in a loud whisper, not wanting to wake Delaney, Keiley and Bella. She stopped in her tracks, fidgeting nervously with her nightgown. I got up off the sofa, tossing the textbook on the cushion before heading over to her.

"What's going on? Why are you out of bed?" I asked as I walked over.

"I'm just up." She replied quietly as her fingers continued to fidget with the fabric and her eyes on the floor. As I got over to her, I noticed she looked kind of dirty. Her hands, her slippers, the bottom of her nightgown all seemed to be covered in some kind of muck.

"Ginner, what's all over you?" I asked, reaching out for one of her hands so I could examine it. She did and awkward side-hop to avoid my grasp. I looked at her curiously. Her eyes remained on the floor.

"Just a little filth." She began," That, that, that's why I'm up." She stuttered.

"What?" I questioned. Thoroughly confused, trying to figure out what she'd be lying about.

"I'm a mess, so I need to get a shower. I'm just tired and got … um, confused where they were. But the showers are upstairs, so now that I'm turned around, I'm going to go there." Ginny mumbled out incoherently. She still had yet to look higher than my knees.

"You forgot where the showers are? That's what you're going with? Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded.

"That's what happened Percy, it's embarrassing, now leave me alone." She said quietly before she shuffled past me to the girls' stairs. I tried to reach out for her arm as she went by, but was met with a very shrill "No!" Causing my three fellow 6th years to stir, so I simply watched her delicately climb the stairs and go out of sight. I gave a frustrated sigh before I turned to return back to the sofa. I sat with my head in my hands for a few minutes, trying to figure out what was going on when I began to hear loud pops.

I looked up to see a few house elves scurrying around. Two ran over to the stairs, before splitting off, one ran up the girls' and the other went up the boys'. I watched them until they disappeared. I brought my attention back to the common room and noticed that a third house elf was standing next to me, waiting patiently to get my attention.

"Master Weasley?" He asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yeah." I acknowledged.

"Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore would like all prefects to meet them in Professor McGonagall's classroom in 10minutes." He explained before he quickly popped out of the room only moments after I thanked him for telling me. My heart thumped. The last 4 unplanned all-prefect meetings came after an attack. I cringed at the thought of another attack. I stood up and I was about halfway to the portrait hole when I began to see some of my fellow Gryffindor prefects make their way down the stairs.

All the looks on their faces were mirrors of how I was feeling inside. We were all nervous for the news that was coming. I waited for them, then we walked through the corridors in silence, no one had the guts to say what we were all worried about. Since I was all distracted, the walk seemed to go by quickly, too quickly. We entered Professor McGonagall's classroom and took seats among the other prefects from all of the houses along with the Head boy and Head girl.

We all sat quietly as a few other prefects trickle in. I had been lost in a daze and was surprised when I looked around to see that a bunch of professors had joined the crowd. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall moved their way to the front of the room before I had a chance to survey the rest of the room.

"Good Morning fellow professors and prefects!" Professor McGonagall greeted. Her voice sounded stressed, but continued.

"I'm sorry to bring you all here for such horrible news, but once again we wanted give you all a head's up so you can try to reassure any of the other students." She took a deep breath. "There has been another attack."

Everyone in the room cringed. We all knew that was the news coming, but it was always worse when it was said out loud.

"Some of you may have noticed there is one missing in our group…" Professor McGonagall began again as we all began to scan the room. I had only gotten to glance across the front row when she continued speaking.

"I'm sorry to let you know that Penelope Clearwater of Ravenclaw has been pertrified."

My stomach lurched. My breath came out really shaky and my arms wrapped around my middle as I heard many gasps from my fellow prefects and some professors. I was hoping my reaction was being perceived as simply being sad at losing a fellow prefect. Professor Dumbledore stepped forward and began to describe the way he assumed the attack happened, but I couldn't listen. I felt like I was going to be sick at any moment. I kept my eyes on the floor, pushing the tears back into my eyes.

I heard muffled sobs coming from the desks that the Ravenclaws were seated at. I felt their pain, probably more so. The thought of the girl that I loved frozen in the infirmary broke my heart into more pieces than I thought possible. I pulled myself out my agonizing thoughts as I heard Professor Dumbledore dismiss us. I took another deep shaky breath to collect myself before standing and heading out the door with everyone else. I walked slowly, with everyone passing me.

A few patted me on the shoulder, letting me know they were sad about all the attacks as well. Luckily none of them figured out how close the two of us were. I slowly followed as we all made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. All the other students were making their way there now, by the mood in the corridor, I could tell they had all heard the news. I took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Josh. He gave me a look of condolence and a quick pat on the back.

I appreciated the gesture and his discrepancy and gave him a small smile. I was quiet as my roommates chatted over breakfast. I knew I should be socializing, but my heart was aching and taking up my concentration. As we were getting up to leave and head to our first lesson I accidently bumped into to someone walking behind me.

"Oh, sorry." They mumbled. I looked down and saw it was Ginny I had run into.

"Oops, sorry Ginner." I replied. She still looked pale, frail and depressed, but I had to admit she at least looked cleaner than she did this morning.

"How are you doing?" I asked, genuinely concerned, and reached out to squeeze her shoulder. She once again jumped away, her eyes got big and she looked nervous.

"Ginny what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She stared at me for a moment, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"I'm sorry Percy." She said softly, before she turned and ran out of the Great Hall. What a horrible start to my day, the girl I'm in love with was in a state of frozen unconsciousness and there was something horribly scaring my baby sister to death. My heart gave another gut-wrenching thump as I left the Great Hall and solemnly left for my first class hoping with all my might I'd be able to think about something else, something happier.

...

...

Hope you liked it!

Please Read & Review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get at least something out. Hope you like it.**

**.**

Ch. 5

..

I didn't absorb much over the next few days, I was too lost in my grief. Other than lessons, I spent a majority of my time sitting by myself in a silence trance in the common room. I could hear conversations around me. My brothers thought I was being big-headed again and upset that a prefect was attacked. I let them talk. I couldn't defend my feelings honestly anyway. My sister, on the other hand, avoided me like the plague. Anytime she caught sight of me, she'd dart off. She hadn't spoken to me since we had bumped into each other in the great hall the other day. I wish I knew what was bothering her.

I walked into the great hall for breakfast with my roommates, trying my hardest to seem involved in the conversation. As we walked towards our house table, I spotted Ginny talking with Ron and Harry. I nudged Josh and nodded towards the three of them, letting him know that I was going to sit with youngest siblings and their friend. I began to make my way to where they were sitting. Ginny was sitting next to Ron, sitting on her hands and bouncing in her seat. She glanced around nervously before I heard her lean in and say, "I've got to tell you something!"

My heart sped up. Is that why she was sorry? Had she been telling everyone about Penelope and I? That little brat! I knew this was my cue to step in.

"Excuse me Ginny, if you're finished there, I'll take you're spot." I said with smile, hoping me catching her in her tattling would put a stop to her spreading the details of my relationship status for good. She gasped when she saw me, then got up and darted out of the great hall as fast as she could.

"What did you do that for?" Ron snapped as I took Ginny's spot next to him and began to help myself to some oatmeal. I tried to mumble out an explanation that she was about to tattle on me but noticed I was making myself sound guilty, so I quickly trailed off and turned my attention to my food. After a few minutes, I began to regret not sitting with my friends. Without their conversation to at least listen to, I was left with nothing but my thoughts, which always turned to Penelope and how much I missed her.

I finished my breakfast quickly and headed to my first lesson. A few of my other classmates were there early as well, finishing up their assignments. I took my seat and joined them, opening up my text book, eagerly awaiting school to take my mind away from my thoughts. And my lessons did the trick. I was bombarded with schoolwork, filling my mind, drowning out any negative thoughts that had been bouncing around my brain. I even spent my lunch working on an extra credit. I didn't want to go as far as to say I was happy, but the scholastic distraction kept me from being utterly miserable.

That evening I was sitting the common room with Josh and Ian. The three of us were fervently working on a massive essay for Snape while our fellow Gryffindors studied and socialized around us. I was almost done with my last paragraph when we heard someone clear their throat above us. Josh, Ian and I looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing at our table. She looked stressed.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley." She started.

"Yes professor?" I asked, trying to hide my nerves. She had never come into the common room to collect me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that my watch read 8:35 PM. This was definitely not good.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your studying, but I need you to get Fred and George and come meet me in the corridor." She requested. I sat dumbstruck for a few seconds.

"In the corridor Mr. Weasley, quickly." She insisted. I glanced at my friends nervously, who both looked as shocked as I did.

"Yes, yes, right away." I replied as Professor McGonagall turned to leave. I stood up and collected my school work into a pile on the table.

"Can you guys take my stuff and put it on my bed for me?" I asked, still thrown off by my professor's surprise appearance. They both nodded.

"Sure mate." Josh said.

"Thanks." I said quietly before turning and heading over to the far corner of the common room where Fred and George were chatting with their friends.

"Hey, McGonagall wants to see us in the corridor." I said, nudging George in the arm. He looked up confused.

"Why?" George asked.

"No idea, but she wants us to go now. I don't have a good feeling about this." I told them nervously. They both stared curiously at me for a moment, almost as if they were deciding if they should listen.

"Alright, let's see what's up." Fred said standing up. Apparently I had been in such a despondent mood the past few days, they realized I was being truthful.

"See you lot later." George said to their friends as they followed me through the common room to the portrait hole. I could feel the eyes of my classmates on us, but I didn't care. My mind was racing, I didn't know if I could take any more bad news. Professor McGonagall was waiting for us as we exited the portrait hole with Ron standing next to her, leaning against the wall, looking gutted.

"What's going on?" Fred asked, thoroughly confused.

"I think it'd be better if we talk in my office." Professor McGonagall suggested then began walking down the corridor.

"Ron, What's wrong?" I asked him in a whisper as we followed our professor. He shook his head glumly, not answering. I sighed in defeat as we continued walking. After a few minutes more we were outside Professor McGonagall's office, waiting for her to unlock the door when George suddenly froze.

"Wait! Where's Ginny?" He's asked. Fred and I frantically looked around. My heart thumped loudly, where was she?

"Come inside boys." Professor McGonagall said, we could all hear the stress in her voice. As soon as the four of us were inside, Ron slumped into one of the chairs as she closed the door.

"What's happening? Where's our sister?" Fred asked loudly.

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but Ginny has been the latest victim." Professor McGonagall began.

"She's been petrified?" Fred asked.

"If only…" Ron mumbled, trailing off. Fred, George and I looked over at him in confusion.

"What?" I said, asking both Professor McGonagall and my youngest brother. Professor McGonagall took a deep breath, almost as if she was steadying herself.

"She has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. . . I'm so sorry." She finished quietly. Suddenly there was a huge lump in my throat. I couldn't tell if I was about to cry, vomit, or simply die. The room was quiet for a minute, none of us knew what to say. We all were in a state of shock. Finally Professor McGonagall broke the silence.

"Now obviously we will want to notify your parents right away." She said.

"I'll do it." I said in a raspy voice, amazed I could actually still speak.

"Are you sure?" She asked, my brothers all looked at me as I nodded.

"Yes, I think I should tell them, I'm the oldest, I should've taken better care of her." I choked out. George made a sort of weird gurgling sound before he pulled his legs up to his chest, his eyes glaring at the floor, clearly trying as hard as he could not to cry.

"Percy," she began, "Fred, George, Ron… I want to make sure that you all know this is none of your faults. I understand how much you must miss your sister, but please, do not blame yourselves." Professor McGonagall pleaded. I was tempted to argue the point, but I couldn't find the energy at the moment.

"Well I need to reconvene with the rest of the staff, you four are welcome to stay here if you need a few more minutes to yourselves, but then I will need you to return to the Gryffindor common room and remain there for the rest of the evening." She instructed. We all nodded in compliance. Professor McGonagall patted Fred on the shoulder before heading out the door. There was a loud echo when the door shut, thoroughly enunciating the silence. I cleared my throat and walked to the door.

"I'm going to go tell Mum and Dad, they, um, they need to know sooner rather than later." I choked out.

"You want help?" Fred asked, looking sadder than I had ever seen him. I shook my head and gulped loudly.

"No, I, I, I need to be the one to do it." I explained as I turned and headed out the door. I was about halfway down the corridor when I heard the door reopen and my brothers come down the hall after me. As much as I appreciated the sentiment, part of me wanted to be alone, which is exactly how I felt now. Alone.

..

..

**Super sad :( I know. Thank you for reading, I'll try and get the next chapter out ASAP.**

**Please don't forget to read & review! Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Sorry it's been such a long wait. But I've finished the story! So that's something! I hope you all like it! Please Read & Review! It'd be great to know what you all think! Enjoy!**

Ch. 6

.

My stomach was still churning as I walked back from the owlery. The letter to my parents was the hardest letter I've ever had to write. I was in a trance for most of my walk back to the portrait hole, but was suddenly brought back to reality by the sharp voice of the fat lady.

"Boy! The password?" she said. I shook my head.

"Sorry… dwiddle pop." I mumbled, my voice was hoarse. She stared at me for a moment, her look beginning to soften.

"I've heard… my condolences…for both." She told me, her eyes widened knowingly. I jumped slightly in surprise and looked at her nervously.

"Paintings talk to each other. But don't worry, we don't gossip with anyone who's not in a frame." She finished as she swung open to let me in.

"Thank you." I said as I climbed through the portrait hole.

I entered the common room and saw all my fellow Gryffindors lounging around. Over half of them looked up as I walked in, all with pitty looks on their faces, clearly the entire school now knew of poor Ginny's fate. I sighed and nodded at them, letting them know I appreciated their concern. My three brothers and Harry Potter were all sitting at a table in the far corner of the room. I walked over to join them and took a seat.

"I sent a letter to Mum and Dad." I said quietly. They all nodded. After a few more moments of sitting in silence, I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to be alone.

"I'm going upstairs. Night." I said with a croaky voice as I stood up and pushed my chair back under the table. I was only 1 step away when Fred called out to me.

"Hey Percy," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back to them.

"Thanks... you know, for everything." Fred said in a raspy voice.

"Don't mention it." I replied, giving him a small smile. Knowing that those were the most genuine words that have ever come out of his mouth. I appreciated it. I made my way up to my dormitory and collapsed face first on my mattress. Within seconds my pillow was soggy with tears. I couldn't hold it in anymore. was very thankful that I was alone in my dormitory as I descended into the agony in my heart.

The next few days were hell. Lessons were cancelled so I had nothing to distract me during the day. I spent most of my time sitting with my brothers. None of us really talked, but we all seemed to want to be near each other. As we were all missing our sister, being close to the siblings we had left was somewhat comforting.

One afternoon Ron and Harry tore out of the common room after spending over an hour chatting secretly in the corner. I debated trying to figure out what they were up too, but decided it would probably only stress me out more. Within an hour I heard the portrait hole open up. Everyone looked up to see Professor McGonagall quickly make her way into the common room. It took me only a few seconds to realize that she was making a bee line for Fred, George and I. This couldn't be good...

"Boys, I need the three of you to come with me this instant." She said in a hushed but stern voice. Clearly trying not to make a scene.

"What happened?" George asked in a nervous voice.

"Please come with me boys." McGonagall repeated before she turned back to the portrait hole, ignoring the curious stares from our fellow Gryfindors. without a word, Fred, George and I got up and followed her out the portrait hole and into the corridor. It wasn't until we reached the top of the nearest staircase that Professor McGonagall spoke.

"I'm taking you three to Professor Dumbledore's office. Your parents should be arriving shortly." She explained as we descended down the first flight of stairs.

"Mum and Dad are coming here? Today?"I questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, the may even have arrived already." She told us.

"But why? Oh no, has, has..." Fred began to stutter out. We all knew the horrible question he was asking. Was our sister dead? Luckily those words didn't have to be spoken aloud as McGonagall cut him off.

"The status of your sister is still unknown, but there is hope. Ron and Harry have found the opening of the chamber and gone in to get her with Professor Lockhart." She said.

"Lockhart? That oaf won't help them. If anything he'll make it harder to find Ginny. She's the priority here!" George whined. Professor McGonagall stumbled out some half words and broken sentences in some attempt to tell us to respect our teachers, even Lockhart, but even she couldn't get the words out sincerely and simply told us to keep up.

A few more minutes of walking and we had arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall ushered us onto the spiral staircase and into the headmaster's office. We walked into the office and found our parents talking to Professor Dumbledore at his desk.

"Mum! Dad!" I called, quickening my pace as I walked to them. My Mum was sobbing and looking frantic. She gave a choked sob and ran to give me a hug and a kiss before moving to greet my brothers the same way. My Dad was more composed, but his eyes looked anxious. He reached over and squeezed my shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Dad." I choked out.

"For what?" he asked, looking curious.

"For all of this. It's my fault. I was should've watched Ginny more. Taken better care of her. This is all my responsibility." I said, my guilt rising again.

"This is not your fault son." Dad replied gruffly.

"This is none of your faults. There was nothing any of you could've done to prevent this." Dumbledore chimed in looking back and forth between me and the twins who were now sitting glumly in the chairs on the side of the room while Mum fussed around them. Technically I knew he was right. But Ginny was my baby sister, I couldn't help but feel guilty for how horrible her first year has been for her or her fate of being taken into the Chamber. I also felt guilty for Ron. My youngest brother has the guts to go after her while I did nothing but wallow in my own guilt. Pathetic.

After a few more hugs and worries from Mum, Dumbledore had us all take a seat and brought us all up to speed on Ron and Harry's discovery of the opening of the chamber. We all talked about the chamber for over an hour. My concern for my youngest siblings was growing. The headmaster and my parents were in a deep conversation when an loud pop came from the far side of the room and a house elf appeared. Everyone in the room looked over at him. The house elf ignored the stares and walked over to Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, Dumbledore sir," the elf began.

"Yes Kwipper, what is it?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I was sent to tell you that the 3 students and professor from the chamber are on their way out." Kwipper declared with a smile. At the sound of the elf's words, my heart lightened considerably. My parents, brothers and I all looked at Kwipper in elated shock!

"Thank you! Please have Professor McGonagall escort the of them to my office when they exit the chamber." The headmaster instructed. Kwipper nodded and popped out of the room.

"They've made it out?" Mum exclaimed, shaking with emotion.

"Yes Molly." Dumbledore smiled. Dad leaned over and kissed Mum on the cheek. He looked near tears. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy!

"They all should be here shortly, and I believe I will have another visitor soon, so I will have to ask Percy, Fred and George to please wait in the infirmary. I will let Madam Pomfrey know that you're there on my instruction." Dumbledore said.

"Banished?" Fred asked, looking annoyed.

"We want to see Ginny and Ron!" George added. I opened my mouth to chime in, but Dumbledore politely cut me off.

"You will be able to see them, probably within an hour, but there are some formalities that will need to be gone over and for this meeting, we don't need an audience." He explained.

"Go along boys." Dad instructed.

"We'll see you shortly." Mum added, giving us each a kiss goodbye as she ushered us out the door. Fred, George, and I made our way down the spiral staircase. As we began down the corridor, we recognized the long silvery hair and black cloak of that git Lucious Malfoy. Was he Dumbledore's visitor. I didn't want him anywhere near my family.

The twins and I exchanged annoyed looks as he brushed past us. We were quiet as we walked to the infirmary and didn't speak much as we waited. It felt as if time was going twice as slow as it normally did as we waited on the cold, hard wooden chairs for our family. But finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door swung open and Ron walked in.

"Hey!" Ron greeted, looking happy, but exhausted and pretty filthy.

"Welcome back little brother!" Fred greeted as the 3 of us got up to give him a quick hug before Madam Pomfrey pulled him away to check him over and give him some potion. Before we had a chance to try and get him back, the door swung open again and in walked Mum and Dad with Ginny holding onto one of each of their hands and sobbing.

"Ginny!" Fred, George and I exclaimed at the same time. George got to her first and scooped her up and spun her around. After a minute, Fred pushed his way in and grabbed her in for a hug. I was trying my hardest to be patient, but I couldn't wait any longer. I had missed my sister. Fred saw me walk over and set her down.

"Ginner!" I called happily, and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist as kissed her on the top of her head. There was an immediate warmth of happiness that was spreading through my body. I was starting to feel more complete than I had in awhile.

"Missed you kid." I whispered into her ear. Before Ginny could stop crying enough to say more than a few gurgles, Madam Pomfrey made her way back into the room and frantically insisted that Ginny had to be taken back for examination and potions. Fred, George and I said goodbye to our parents and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. We were greeted with hugs and cheers. Word of Ginny's return had already spread. I spent the next hour laughing and talking with my roommates. It had been a long time since I'd laughed or felt this free. Ron and Harry made their way back shortly after us and were greeted with even more cheers.

After dinner that evening Fred, George, Ron and I were allowed to visit with Ginny. We got to spend 30 minutes sitting around and chatting with her.

The next day Professor Sprout got the Mandrake babies ready and started to administer the potion. When we went to visit Ginny after dinner I began to hear stirring from the far end of the infirmary where the petrified students had been kept.

I waited until Ginny was completely captivated by some joke story that George was telling her and quietly backed away from her bedside unnoticed. I snuck back to the far end of the infirmary and saw that all the attack victims were unfrozen, sleeping, but unfrozen.

I glanced back quickly and saw that no one had noticed my absence, so I quietly made my way to Penelope's bed. I knelt down next to her bed and tentatively reached out and brushed a stray hair off her cheek. I smiled to myself at the warm tingling feeling I felt as my fingertips came in contact with her skin. It had been far too long since I had been close to her. My hormones took over me at the moment and without thinking, I leaned in and gently brushed my lips against hers. After a few seconds I pulled back to look at her beautiful face. Her eyes started to flutter open.

"Hi babe." I whispered. She gasped with a smile

"Percy!" She whispered back, leaning forward and throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly.

"I missed you babe." I told her.

"I barely remember what happened. All I know is the second I get out of here, I want to spend the night with you." Penelope whispered with a smile.

"That can be arranged." I whispered, leaning in to kiss her once more. It was a short sweet kiss, we were not in the right setting to push anything further. We pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. I loved her more than I remembered. As we gazed at each other, I noticed her eyes were fluttering closed.

"Are you tired?" I asked her. Penelope nodded.

"Ever since they revived me, I've been exhausted. Madam Pomfrey said that even though we were petrified, we would be tired for awhile, that's why we have to stay here until tomorrow at dinner." She explained. I nodded.

"Well, I'll let you get some rest, then I'll meet you in the classroom on the 6th floor afterwards?" I suggested. She giggled and nodded in response.

"Can't wait." She mumbled with a smile as she rested her head back on her pillow and fell right to sleep. I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful and peaceful she looked. I brushed my fingers on her cheek lovingly, before I left her bedside, knowing I needed to get back to Ginny.

As I walked back to her bed, she was laughing hysterically at something that my younger brothers had said. I quietly took my seat, hoping by some odd miracle my disappearance wouldn't cause too much of a backlash.

"Hey! Where did you go?" Ginny asked amid laughs as soon as she saw me.

"I thought I heard a noise on the other end of the hospital, so I went to check it out, it was nothing." I explained quickly. Ginny scrunched her nose, not believing me.

"You were gone for a longggggggggggg time." She enunciated. I sighed loudly.

"Leave it Ginner." I told her warningly. She looked at me intently for a moment, then her eyes widened and she made a squeaking noise and smiled. She clearly remembered Penelope. Thankfully she seemed to remember the promise she made to keep my secret. Before our brothers could ask what was going on, Ginny turned to ask Ron questions about the Chamber. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her talk with Ron. She was pesky, perky, vibrant, and laughing. The old Ginny was back! It was so great to see her back to normal!

We stayed to talk with her for another 15 minutes before Madam Pomfrey shooed us out the door and back to our common room.

I was able to visit Ginny during my free period the next day and after dinner I nervously waited in the empty classroom for Penelope to come. Luckily I didn't have to wait long! Penelope walked into the room looking more beautiful than I had remembered. She looked much more alert than she had the other night in the infirmary. We smiled at each other for a moment before she locked the door and walked over to me. I couldn't control my hormones enough to take things slow. I reached out, grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. Our lips connected instantly and all of my longing for her was met!

We kissed for many minutes and quicker than expected our clothes were in a pile on the floor. She had missed me too.

An hour later we were lying together on the floor. Wrapped in a blanket she had conjured.

"I missed you." I told her, kissing her temple.

"I love you." She replied. With those words uttered, I knew I could never be happier.

The last few weeks at Hogwarts wonderful. My life was perfect. My brothers were happy and leaving me alone, My sister was alive and well. Back to the girl I've always known and loved. She was laughing and making friends and being a regular eleven year old. Fred, George and I made sure that we always kept an eye on her, but she was always good. Penelope and I spent almost every evening together. My life was perfect!

The Hogwarts Express was always a bitter sweet trip. I knew I'd get to go home, but it also meant I had to leave my friends and this year, the thought of leaving my girlfriend for months was heart-wrenching. We spent the ride home in a car with our friends, we decided it was time we let them in on our secret. However we didn't want the rest of the school to know.

After I kissed Penelope goodbye as I got off the train to meet my family, I learned that the school was on their way to learning about my relationship. Apparently Ginny thought that as soon as we were off school grounds, she didn't have to keep her promise anymore. I was harassed constantly on the journey back to the burrow.

"Thanks a lot Ginny." I grumbled as I shot her an annoyed look, 30 minutes into our trip home. She bit her lip and looked down. Despite the fact she had been giggling along with them, she looked remorse. Maybe this summer wouldn't be as great as I had hoped.

The teasing continued all through dinner. Mum tried to hush Fred and George a few times, but they were having too much fun to listen. I excused myself from dessert and retreated to my room. I wrote letters to Penelope and Josh then read for awhile before I got myself ready for bed. As nice as it was to have my own room, I missed being close to my friends. And really missed having the knowledge that Penelope was at least in the same building as me.

I tossed and turned for a long time, but still couldn't sleep. I decided to quietly exit my room and get myself something to drink. As I made my way down the stairway to the second floor I heard a strange noise. I paused for a minute to listen closer. The sound was coming from Ginny's room. I walked over and knocked lightly on her door.

"Ginner?" I called. There was a strange gurgle noise before she replied.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly. I pushed the door open to find her sitting cross-legged on her bed, her stuffed dragon in her lap, and crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone as I walked over and took seat next to her on her mattress.

"I, I'm sorry Percy." She stuttered out. I didn't have to ask for what, I knew what she meant.

"Gin," I began. I hated seeing her cry.

"Percy, how much do you hate me for telling?" She asked with a sniffle. I gaped at her.

"Hate you? Oh, Ginny I could never hate you." I reassured her, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her to my chest.

"But they keep teasing you. Worse than I thought they would." She said. I nodded.

"I know, but I'll be okay. I've gotten used to being annoyed by Fred and George." I said with a sigh. Ginny let out a small giggle. We were quiet for a few moments.

"Perce, will you be able to forgive me?" She asked.

"Of course." I told her. "Besides, Vous Toujours Serez Ma Petite Soeur."

"French?" She questioned, looking up at me. I nodded. "What does it mean?"

"You will always be my little sister." I explained, kissing her on the top of her head. Ginny smiled.

"I promise I will." She replied with a smirk. I smiled to myself. Maybe this summer would be good after all.

..

**The End**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Thanks! J.**


End file.
